The Griffin
by Ryir
Summary: Deathstroke was on a mission one day when he found his mighty apprentice. Her name is Grifina Orlov, or better known as The Griffin. One day, Grifina was sent out with a mission of gain information from the Batcomputer. Masking as a girl that got kidnapped by Deathstroke, Batman and Robin, The Boy Wonder, save her. Gaining the trust of Robin, does she ever finish the mission?


**AN: So, this a story that just came off the top of my head. Yes, I know I haven't finished ANY of my other stories but... I just couldn't let this one go! I hope you like it! Now, read away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice in anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two bodies, One Gun, and One Girl**

_ BANG!_

A man in a black suit fell backwards with a bullet to his heart. Standing right in front of the man was a man with an orange and navy blue face mask. A deep blue eye stared at the body with satisfaction. He lowered his gun that was still smoking and put it on his belt. He turned around to walk out of room only to be cut off.

A man in with a GCPD badge came up to him with a gun pointed to his head.

"Stop right there, Deathstroke!" The man with the mask, supposedly 'Deathstroke', stopped in his tracks.

"I don't have much time you know. I'm a very busy man." Deathstroke said.

The officer didn't move but fired his gun...

But Deathstroke dodged every one of those bullets. After a few seconds of weaving through the bullets, Deathstroke pulled out the sword that rested on his back and rushed towards the man. The officer just kept shooting bullets but none of them ever coming close to their target. With lighting speed, Deathstroke swung his blade to cut the office's gun in half. While the officer stared at his gun confused, Deathstroke stabbed the sword into the man's chest, blood immediately poured out of the man's body. The man looked down at his chest, shocked. He dropped his gun and Deathstroke took his sword out of the man's body. The man fell into his own blood, his green eyes wide open.

Deathstroke swung his blade to let the blood fly off. Then he took out a white handkerchief and wiped his blade clean. After he was done, he throw the handkerchief onto the office's body.

"Too easy…" Then Deathstroke walked to window that was shattered. He walked to the edge and looked down to find another roof top. He smiled underneath his mask and let himself fall out the window. When he got close to the roof, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled onto the roof. When he stopped, he got up and cracked his back. He sighed then walked to the end of the roof top to drop down into an ally-way. He started to walked down the dirty ally-way until he stopped at the sight of a strange scene in front of him…

…Two bodies, one gun, and one girl…

He walked up the girl that had her legs up to her chest while her arms wrapped around her legs. She had her head buried deep into her legs, giving off small sods. He just smiled at the sight.

_"Another person has seen what the cruel world could do." _He thought. He kneeled down by the girl but the girl didn't look up.

"Are you the one that is responsible for this?" That only came with harder sods.

"I-I… didn't mean… I did want…" She looked up and he only found tears rolling down her face, fear written all over her face. "Please don't hurt me…"

"I won't. Trust me. I just want to know who did this." Of course he already knew the answer, he just wanted to make the girl admit it.

"It… was me…" She looked at him with fearful eyes.

"It's ok…" He looked at the bodies and found knives in their hands. "Were they trying to hurt you?"

She nodded her head. "They were trying to kill me… I had to…" I smiled.

"Well, the way I look at it is that they have killed many people before they got to you, so they deserved to die…" The girl looked at him confused and he just sighed. "Look at the world as the color gray… There are people that do bad things and need to die. Then there are there are the people that do something about it. Like you and me… We get rid of the bad people." He looked at her to see her nodded her head.

"So you're saying that those people needed to die?" He nodded his head. Then her face got serious. "Then I want to help you…"

He smiled. _"This girl would make a great apprentice… I already broke you to my will so easily, also she knows weight of killing people…" _He smiled. "Now really? Are you sure?"

She nodded "If it makes the world safer, then, yes. I very sure."

"Well, I need to know your name before you work with me…"

"It's Grifina Orlov."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's Russian, isn't it?"

She nodded her head. "I lived in Russia until I was a year old. Then I moved here. But now my parents are dead. But I could care less because they were bad people. They were drug lords so they were bad right?"

"Why, yes, yes they were…" He smiled.

She smiled back. "Well, now it's your turn. What's your name, sir?"

He moved his hand to his mask only to remove it. His long white ponytail came flowing out only to show a man with a white beard and one deep blue eye. One of his eyes was covered with a black eye patch. "The names Slade. Slade Wilson."

Grifina smiled. "Nice to meet you Slade." She held out a hand and Slade shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Then he stood up and held out a hand. Grifina grabbed it and stood up but only to stumble backwards onto a wall. Slade looked down at her feet to find blood pouring out of a knife wound.

_"I can't hold her in my arms or I won't be able to use the grappling gun…"_ He sighed and put his mask back on. He kneeled down by her, back towards her. "Get on." She looked at him for a second until she finally got on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held onto her legs. She buried her face into his neck.

"Ready?" She only nodded her head slightly. He sighed and walking down the all-way to his base.

But little did he know, this girl would change him…

…Like, _big_ time...

* * *

**AN: Ha! Slade is turning into Batman now! Picking up stays in alleyways. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me if it's good! Peace out! . .\ (salute face!)**


End file.
